


sunny afternoon

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, F/M, this is sad but actually mostly sweet and even a little hopeful?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: I saw a cute supermarket commercial where a couple are lying in their backyard sandbox, pretending they're on vacation, and decided I could turn that into a fluffy Jonsa drabble.Instead I made myself cry writing this.





	sunny afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa Dungeons and Drabbles' free day

Lying on her back with her husband right beside her, both of their legs dangling over the edge of their daughter Alysanne's sandbox, the unusually hot Northern summer sun beating down on them, she could almost pretend they were spending a relaxed afternoon at Lemonwood Beach.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking Jon's hand to tangle their fingers together.

He squeezed her hand. "For what?"

"For indulging this madness," she sighed.

"Sansa," he started.

"No, seriously, Jon," she interrrupted him. "How do you put up with your silly wife?"

He turned onto his side, squeezing her hand again, urging her to do the same and face him.

"I don't think you're silly," he muttered, brushing a strand of hair back from her face.

"You don't?" she asked, averting her eyes. "This is going to be rough, on all of us."

"I know that. And I'll be here for you." He took hold of her other hand and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"There's a chance I won't make it," she continued, her voice breaking. "That I'll leave you and Aly behind."

"Sansa, please, don't," he whispered roughly.

"It's a possibility we have to consider," she objected. "We need to talk about it. But I can't even think about it," she admitted after a pause.

"Ssshhh, come here." He opened his arms to embrace her, pulling her close.

"I can't even think about it, Jon," she repeated. "All I can do is sit here and cry because we had to cancel our holiday in Dorne.

Jon was quiet for a moment, his hand stroking her back, probably trying to find a way to answer her silly confession as she sobbed into his chest.

"Mama? Daddy?" she heard suddenly. Sansa pulled away from Jon, furiously rubbing her tears away as she sat up in the sandbox.

Their daughter's hands gripped the edge of the sandbox, her wide-eyed little face peering over it as she took in the image of her mother and father sitting down in the sand in a bikini and swimming trunks.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a grin, climbing over the edge and launching herself into Sansa's arms.

"Hey Aly!" she greeted her in a falsely cheerful voice. "We were waiting for you, sweetie. Do you want to build a sand castle?"

"Yaay," she exclaimed, her arms tightening on Sansa's neck before she released her to retrieve her beach toys.

Jon wrapped his arms around Sansa as she watched their daughter rummage around the backyard, kissing her ear through a layer of hair.

"What if I lose my hair?" she asked stupidly. "You love my hair."

"I love you more than your hair," he pointed out. "I'll still love you, even if you go bald," he teased her. 

She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep in the giggle that was trying to escape her, until she decided to just let it out and Jon quietly chuckled along with her.

She sighed, melting into his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered. "Don't worry, Sans. We'll get through this, together."


End file.
